Blue or Pink?
by SKassidy97
Summary: They've reached a major milestone in their relationship...kids. And Ryan has a very serious question for his partner, blue or pink? (Sequel to Moving In).


Mike loved kids, that much was obvious by the way he interacted with his own nieces and nephews. The first Christmas Ryan spent with Mike, his oldest brother wife and kids he saw a different side of his partner. A side where he did everything for kids, even if it made him look like a complete idiot. For instance his brother's youngest daughter Lucy had the idea she wanted to make Mike a pretty princess, of course Mike had agreed without a second's hesitation and had gone upstairs with Lucy.

"You're good for him you know." Charlotte had surprised him when she walked into the living room and sat next to him on the couch. He took the offered mug from her hand and took a sip. He nodded absent mindedly and started off into the distance. "You bring out a different side of him, he'd been so stressed before you came into the picture."

"Wasn't he always stressed?" Mike had been working tough cases longer than he had known him, surely he'd had some stress the 3 years he was with the FBI before he came back. Charlotte sat her mug down and gave a soft smile.

"Not work stress. All the other guys Mike's been with have been assholes. He just assumed he would never meet someone, never have a family. That wrecked him more than anything." Mike's eyes glazed over with anger then, there had been others, others that had hurt his Mike. He growled and Charlotte chuckled. "Like I said you're good for him." Ryan's head snapped in her direction.

"When you said family I'm assuming you didn't mean just Mike and I." She bit her lip and he could tell she was struggling on if she should tell him or not.

"Mike's always loved kids. He figured he'd find a partner and maybe they would adopt one or two. Maybe have a surrogate mother." He figured Mike wanted kids, but why had he never mentioned it to Ryan?

"Why hasn't he said anything to me?" He asked watching the stairs, waiting for Mike to come back downstairs.

"Like I said, he assumed that would never happen. He's instilled it in his mind he's not going to have that." Ryan frowned.

"He thinks I'm going to leave?" She nodded slowly.

"He's knows you're not really going to, it's just instilled in his brain." Mike came back downstairs then blue eyeshadow and red lipstick covering half his face.

"Well aren't you a sight." Ryan said with a small smirk on his face.

"Only for Lucy." Mike's voice holding a clear warning.

"Aw and here I thought it was my early Christmas present." He said kissing the cheek that wasn't covered in lipstick. He caught Charlotte staring at them with a fond smile on her face and knew he had gained their approval.

Later on that night as they were headed home Ryan was struggling on how to approach the kid subject. "You alright Ry?" He was brought out of his musings by Mike's hand resting on his knee rubbings soft circles.

"Have you ever thought about children Mike?" The brakes were slammed on and Mike stared at him liked he had grown tree heads.

"What brought this on?" He asked pulling back onto the road but driving slower than he had been. Ryan shrugged and stared out the window.

"Just watching you tonight with the kids, Especially Lucy...you're really good with them Mikey." Mike's face gave a small grin.

"I thought I'd have kids, now I'm not so sure." He said the last part quietly and it nearly broke Ryan's heart.

"Why not?" Mike shrugged.

"I don't really wanna talk about it. Can we just drop it?" He asked and Ryan did just that, until the park.

They were supposed to be on a picnic for Mike's birthday, but what started out as a picnic for two turned into Mike kid watching.

Ryan would have his attention for about 5 minutes before a kid would run by dragging Mike's attention with it. Ryan couldn't help but smile as Mike stared after them with a softness in his eyes. "Mike." His partner brought his eyes back to him and gave a soft smile.

"Yeah?" Ryan chuckled and shook his head.

"You want children Mike, don't lie. You're pretty much stalking the park kids." Mike at least had enough decency to look embarrassed.

"Just drop it Ryan." He said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm not gonna drop it Mikey, this is important to you." He said causing Mike to shake his head.

"Do you even want kids Ryan? It can't be a one parent kind of thing. And what if you decide to leave? What then Ryan?" Ryan wrapped his arms around Mike and shhed him.

"I'm not going anywhere Mike, of course I'd love to have kids. I just didn't think it would happen." He said pulling away and staring into Mike's bright eyes.

"Why not?" Mike asked head cocked to one side.

"I'm older, never met anyone I really wanted to settle down and have kids with. Except for you Mike." A soft smile gracing Ryan's features.

"You're sure about this?" Mike asked biting his lower lip.

"Yes Mikey."

So that led to the present problem: adoption or surrogate. Ryan thought adoption would be the best route, no chance of any awkward asking of friends if they would do it. Mike wanted a surrogate so at least the baby would have so resemblance to one of them.

"But half of these kids will stay in the system until they're 18 Mikey." Ryan tried once again to argue his point.

"And I'm not saying I'm completely against adoption, just that I'd like to have a child that looks like you or me." He said sitting down next to Ryan on the couch.

"I think we need a break from kids for a few minutes." Mike said getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen. Ryan frowned and dialed Parker's number.

"Hey Ryan, everything alright?"

"Not really." He said sighing and dropping his head against the back of the couch.

"Is Mike alright? Did something happen?" Worry edging it's way into her voice, he smiled hearing the maternal side of her come out.

"Nothing like that, Mike and I want kids."

"Aw Ryan that's great." He could hear the smile through the phone.

"Adoption or surrogate is the question and not one we agree on." He said and it was silent a minute or two.

"Why not adopt one and have a surrogate?" Jesus this woman was a miracle worker.

"That's a great idea Parker. One more question." He said and prayed she didn't castrate him for this.

"Go ahead."

"...How do you feel about being a surrogate?"

He laid in bed later that night with Mike wrapped around him tightly, both awake and neither feeling like they had much to say. Then Ryan got the idea of how to break the awkwardness in the room.

"So...blue or pink blanket?"


End file.
